


‘Till the Skies Do Us Part

by snoflakesun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, killua is a god? ish, no beta bc im lazy, tanabata/qixi au, told in parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: He felt the ground start to slope downward, causing him to be confused.The ground here was always flat,he frowned as he started to follow the slope.The trees started to clear, revealing a clearing of crushed tree trunks and branches, the ground caving inward. Cracks ran along the side, converging at a center point. Something, no someone, lay in the middle of it all, seemingly unconscious.A person?Gon ran forward, tripping over himself as skidded to the center, to where the person was. They looked like a boy, with short hair that was the color of fresh snow. His robes draped over his body were exuberant reds and yellows, a sash around his arms. Gon exhaled slowly, attempting to catch his breath.“Hey,” he shook the boy, placing his hand gently on the other’s shoulder. “Wake up.”-(the story of star-crossed lovers, but not really)





	‘Till the Skies Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> this story is loosely based off of the qixi legend because killuas birthday falls on that day!! (or tanabata, whatever)  
i modified some parts of it (gon is NOT a cowherder LOL), so hopefully it's still enjoyable!!  
there are a lot of time skips with no set time in between, so its up to you to decide when each of them is, i guess  
also, i refer gods to heavenly officials sometimes because tgcf has ruined my brain i am sorry  
hope you enjoy!!!

The morning sun rose slowly, its bright rays casting a blanket of light over the treetops. Golden light spilled onto the ground like a pool of water, and the birds started to call. A river flowed quietly, water splashing against the rocks by the bank. Between the forest and river, a small house was built, surrounded by grass and nature.

“Good morning, Mito-san,” A boy walked outside the house, calling the woman sitting in the grass, weaving a small basket.

The boy wore simple, traditional robes that were green, like the grass that he stepped on. His hands were folded behind his back, an easy grin on his face. 

“Good morning,” Mito stood up, brushing the dust off her robes. “Are you going to go fishing today?”

“I think I’ll explore the forest!” He brought his hands up in excitement. “I think I’ll find something good today; I can feel it!”

“Okay,” Mito smiled. “I’ll make breakfast, then you can go, alright?”

“Mm!”

Gon sat down on a large rock, folding his legs under himself as he watched the water flow. A moment later, he whistled loudly, startling a few birds that flew into the sky. Quiet rumbling came from behind him, and a large foxbear meandered out of the forest, its eyes trained on the human.

“Hey,” Gon stood up, walking to the foxbear. He pet the animal’s head, the bear nuzzling against Gon’s hand. “How are you doing?”

The bear rumbled quietly, sitting down on the grass. It licked Gon’s cheek, making the boy laugh. “I’m going to go in the forest today!” Gon said, looking beyond where the bear sat. “I think I’ll find something, at least that’s what I told Mito-san.”

“Do you think so too?” Gon poked his tongue out as the bear nudged his hand. “Do you want to come with me? Ah, but wouldn’t your mate get mad?”

There was no response as the bear closed its eyes, exhaling softly. Gon pet its head again. “It’s okay. There’s always another day.”

“Gon!” Mito’s voice called from inside the house, and Gon turned his head.

“Then, I’ll see you later!” Gon started toward the opposite direction, waving at the foxbear who waved back.

“Here,” Mito set down two plates on the table, before walking over to get cutlery. “Do you want lunch today?”

“It’s fine!” Gon called from the door, slipping off his shoes and closing the door behind him. “I can just find some food in the forest.”

“If that’s what you want,” Mito set the chopsticks on his plate before sitting down. “Remember to be back before dark.”

“Of course!” Gon put his hands together in prayer before closing his eyes, Mito doing the same.

The two sat in silence for a moment before starting to eat their breakfast, the sound of casual chatter and the clicking of chopsticks filling the room. The sun climbed higher in the sky, bright blue vibrant against the pale white of the clouds. 

A bird cried in the distance, and Gon stood up, setting his chopsticks down and pushing his chair in. “I’ll be back soon!” He jumped up, running toward the door.

“Don’t trip! Be safe!” Mito called after him, a fond smile on her face as he opened the door, revealing the nature that lay beyond their home.

-

Gon whistled mindlessly as he walked through the forest, looking around him. Trees rose up around him, filling his view with earthy browns and greens. Two squirrels chased each other on the forest floor, their tails waving wildly as one clambered up a tree trunk.

A small rabbit poked its head out of the grasses, its ears straightening before scampering away after noticing Gon. A family of deer looked at him curiously from a distance, before returning to grazing.

He felt the ground start to slope downward, causing him to be confused.  _ The ground here was always flat, _ he frowned as he started to follow the slope.

The trees started to clear, revealing a clearing of crushed tree trunks and branches, the ground caving inward. Cracks ran along the side, converging at a center point. Something, no someone, lay in the middle of it all, seemingly unconscious.  _ A person? _

Gon ran forward, tripping over himself as skidded to the center, to where the person was. They looked like a boy, with short hair that was the color of fresh snow. His robes draped over his body were exuberant reds and yellows, a sash around his arms. Gon exhaled slowly, attempting to catch his breath.

“Hey,” he shook the boy, placing his hand gently on the other’s shoulder. “Wake up.”

The boy didn’t respond but his chest rose and fell slowly, and Gon frowned.  _ I’ll wait for a little, for when he wakes up, then. _

Gon sat a short distance away, crossing his legs as he lifted his robes so he could sit down. A few animals peered over the top of the crater curiously, a few birds landing on Gon’s shoulders. Gon watched the boy, wondering how he even got to this point in the forest, as it was uncommon for any other humans to enter the forest and make it all the way through.

The sun was high in the sky, signalling it was about noon, but the unconscious boy showed no sign of waking up. “Should I bring him back?” Gon asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. A bird chirped nearby, and Gon smiled in response.

He thought about it for a moment.  _ If I leave him here, will he be okay? _

Worry got the best of him, and he stood up, scooping the other boy into his arms and slowly carried him back to his house. He made sure to not let the robes to touch the ground, folding the cloth onto the boy’s body. 

Gon walked slowly, taking a few rests on the way back.  _ He’s… really pretty, _ Gon thought to himself as he studied the sleeping boy’s figure. His skin was extremely pale, compared to Gon’s tanned skin. His hands were delicate and soft (not that Gon would admit to holding the boy’s hands), compared to Gons calloused and rough palms.

The boy still hadn’t woken up by the time he returned to his home. “Gon!” Mito opened the door, spotting him emerge from the forest, noticing the boy in his arms. “Who is this…?”

“I don’t know!” Gon smiled. “But, he was all alone in the forest, so I thought I’d bring him back.”

“I see,” Mito’s worried expression softened. “We have a spare bed, why don’t you put him on yours as I set it up?”

“Okay,” Gon kicked his shoes off, his footsteps echoing as he retreated to his room.

Gon set the boy down softly, watching the boy’s clothes fall over him as he let go. The boy’s breathing was still its slow, steady rhythm. Gon frowned slightly, putting two fingers along the base of the boy’s neck. A heartbeat pulsed against his fingers, and Gon leaned back, sitting down on the ground. Perhaps he would have to wait a little longer.

“Gon?” Mito called from the hallway. “Do you want me to put the bed in your room?”

“Sure,” Gon moved to the door, helping her bring the mattress in. “Why isn’t he waking up?”

“Give it time,” Mito smiled softly. “I’m sure he’s tired.”

“Oh,” Gon turned to where the boy was still sleeping. “Okay.”

Well, as long as the boy woke up, it would be fine.

-

The sun had set beyond the mountains and the moon rose high in the sky when the boy woke up. Gon was sitting on the other side of the room, weaving a small basket when the boy threw off his covers, sitting up quickly and panting. 

Gon watched as the boy blinked a few times before looking around him wildly. “Where am I?” He asked as he spotted Gon. “Who are you? Where is Illumi?”

“I’m Gon!” He smiled. “I… don’t know where we are, but this Illumi person you mentioned isn’t here.”

“Huh?”

The two stared at each other, and Gon noticed the boy’s bright blue eyes.  _ Strange, _ he thought to himself.  _ White hair and blue eyes… it’s like he fell from the stars. _

“Um, Gon…” the boy repeated slowly. “Where are we, then?”

“Near the river?” Gon frowned. “I don’t know…?”

“You’re…” the boy said slowly, blinking a few times again. “... human.”

“Hm?” Gon tilted his head to the side. “You’re not?”

The boy lifted his arms. “Do I look like one?”

“You do.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“Really?” Gon leaned forward, putting his hands on his crossed legs. “What are you, then?”

“A...heavenly prince?” The boy frowned. “I’m not too sure.”

“Whoah!” Gon grinned. “A prince! You’re so cool! What’s your name?”

“Killua.”

“Ki-llu-a,” Gon repeated slowly. “Your name is pretty! It fits you!”

“Shut up,” Killua turned away, bringing a hand to his face. “Don’t you have any shame?”

“Why would I?” Gon asked. “It’s true.”

“You’re so embarrassing!” Killua’s face was tinted red.

Gon stuck out his tongue. “I’m just honest.”

“Whatever,” Killua sighed, looking out the window. “So this is the human realm…”

The two lapsed into silence, moonlight illuminating the room through the window. Gon watched Killua, who was entranced by the shining light. Killua’s hair glowed softly, and his eyes softened. “It’s strange to see the moon from here.”

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Gon stood up, walking over to the bed. “I can see it through my window every night.”

“Yeah,” Killua echoed. “Tell me, what is the human world like?”

-

Mito knocked on the door, opening it quietly when she heard no response. She held a lantern in her hand, lifting it up to illuminate the room with a soft, golden glow. She looked around, seeing one of the beds empty.

The boys lay on Gon’s bed, fast asleep. A few of the other boy’s robes were strewn on the ground, leaving him with his two innermost layers. Mito sighed fondly, setting the lantern on the ground, moving across the room to pick up the clothes and fold them neatly before leaving them to sleep peacefully.

She returned to her own room, sitting down in front of a large loom. She ran the shuttle through, starting to weave the threads carefully. The sound of rushing water echoed in the background, and Mito hummed mindlessly as she worked.

-

“Killua, wake up!” Gon sat up, stretching on his bed.

“Ugh,” the other boy pulled the blanket over his head. “Let me sleep longer.”

“But the sun’s out!”

Gon pointed at the window, where the sun had started to rise. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Killua said as he burrowed under the sheets. 

“Killua,” Gon pouted, tugging the blanket. “Let’s go play! It’s boring in here.”

“I’m so tired,” Killua complained. “We can play later.”

“Fine,” Gon slid off the bed, standing up, a smirk on his face. “I’ll come back later.”

Killua mumbled something, and Gon grinned, jumping onto the bed, tickling Killua’s sides. “Just kidding! Get up, Killua!”

“Wah!” Killua flailed under the sheets, pushing Gon with his foot. “Get off! I’m awake! I’m awake!”

“Hehe,” Gon stopped, sitting at the foot of the bed, grinning. 

“You’re…” Killua sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Whatever.”

They shuffled around the room for a bit, stretching and basking in the warm sunlight. Gon looked around for their clothes, finding them in a neat pile on the other side of the room. 

“Oh! Mito-san folded our clothes,” Gon smiled as he picked up his green robe, sliding it over his plain white one, grabbing a sash from his closet and tying it around his waist. “Let’s go!”

“Huh?” Killua frowned. “That’s all you’re wearing?”

“Yeah, why? Is it bad?” Gon lifted his arms, letting the fabric of his robes drape over his arms. 

“It means you’re of low class,” Killua crossed his arms. “I have to wear like, twelve.”

“But you’re not in heaven anymore,” Gon shrugged. “That means you can wear whatever you like, right? It’s not like there are other people here either.”

“That’s true…” Killua said thoughtfully, running his hand along his robes, smoothing our the creases. “But, I don’t have any clothes besides those. We’re required to wear formal robes at all times.”

“Then you can borrow one of mine!” Gon slid open his closet, pulling out a plain, dark blue robe. He threw it around Killua’s shoulders, smiling. “It matches your eyes, kind of.”

Killua put on the robe, tying the sash around his waist. “Is this what it feels like to be a commoner?” He asked jokingly, pulling the sleeves over his arms. 

“I guess!” Gon pulled open the door. “Let’s go see if Mito-san is awake!”

“She’s not your mother?” Killua asked as he followed Gon, noticing the fact that he called the woman by her name. 

“No,” Gon said easily. “She’s my aunt, I think! She’s like my mom, though! She’s been taking care of me since I was a kid.”

Killua watched as Gon reached the kitchen and talked to Mito, easily. He thought about his own mother, who screamed at him every time he came in earshot. However, Gon and Mito only exchanged smiles and happy words, in contrast to the incoherent lectures that he received.  _ Is this what a mother is supposed to be like?  _ He thought to himself as he mindlessly sat down across from Gon.

“Killua, was it?” Mito smiled, looking at the pale-skinned boy. “It’s not often that we have guests over; you can stay as long as you’d like.”

“Thank you,” Killua said slowly. “I’m not sure how long I will stay, though.”  _ Or how long I can stay.  _

“But you’ll stay for a little while, right?” Gon looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s talk later,” Mito clapped her hands together in prayer, sharing a glance with Killua before closing her eyes. “Let’s eat breakfast now.”

They ate quickly, Gon going on and on about wanting to show Killua around the forest. Killua stumbled behind Gon as the other pulled him out the door, waving at Mito before leaving. Mito smiled, resting her chin on her hand. “It’s the first time Gon’s made a friend,” she murmured.

Trees passed by in a blur as they ran down the forest path that shielded them from the sun. Only one pair of footsteps sounded as they continued through the forest. 

“Where are you taking me?” Killua asked as he ran alongside Gon.

“The place where I found you!”

“Oh,” Killua blinked. “We’re far from your house though, how did you bring me back?”

“I carried you!”

“Huh?!”

Gon laughed as they continued to run. “I carried you back! You’re surprisingly light, you know?”

“Shut up!” Killua looked away. 

Gon squeezed Killua’s hand. “Killua… what happened?”

Killua turned to the crater, looking at the point of impact in the center. “I fell out of the sky.”

“Whoa! Are you okay?”

“I’m stronger than I look,” Killua shot back. “Don’t worry about me.”

Gon tugged Killua forward wordlessly, leading him down to the center. Killua followed, his fingers tightening around Gon’s.  _ His hand is warm…  _ Killua thought to himself.  _ Are all humans… like this? _

“I’ve only known you for a day,” Gon suddenly turned around, grabbing Killua’s other hand in his. “But, there’s something about you! I can feel it! Maybe it’s because you came from the skies or that you’re the first person to visit, but I…”

Gon trailed off, looking down at their hands. “I want you to stay. Killua, will you stay with me? At least for a while?”

Red blossomed over Killua’s cheeks as he listened to Gon speak. “Dumbass,” he said quietly. “It’s not like I have anywhere else to go, anyway. I’ll stay with you, I guess.”

“Really?” Gon’s eyes lit up. 

“Only if you don’t wake me up like that every morning!”

Gon broke into a grin, letting go of Killua’s hands and throwing his arms around the other boy’s neck. Killua froze in place, not knowing what to do. A moment later, he mirrored Gon’s actions, bringing his arms up and awkwardly circling Gon’s waist. 

“You know, Killua,” Gon murmured. “You’re the first person my age to come around here, so you’re my first friend.”

“Friend…?” Killua echoed. 

“Yeah! Someone you play and talk to a lot! But not like your family, or whatever.”

“Oh…” Killua closed his eyes. “You’re my first friend too, then.”

Gon laughed quietly, letting his head rest on Killua’s shoulder. “Killua, why don’t you tell me about your world?”

-

“And she got mad when I said I wanted to leave!” Killua exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “What kind of kid wouldn’t want to run away after that?”

“Your mother doesn’t sound very nice,” Gon sweatdropped. 

“Right?”

The two of them sat in one of the tall trees, on a branch that was high off the ground. The shade under the leaves was cool, compared to the heat of the sun of the afternoon. A bird flew by, chirping as it flapped its wings. 

“It’s so boring up there,” Killua complained, letting his back rest against the tree trunk. “And everyone is so strict, it’s so annoying!”

“I’ve never been beyond the forest,” Gon looked upward, toward the sky. “I wonder what’s out there, you know?”

“It’s not much, really,” Killua stuck his tongue out. “Mostly annoying people and annoying practices.”

“You think everything’s annoying.”

“Not everything,” Killua sighed. “It’s only the things that are.”

“Then, what do you think is  _ not _ annoying?”

“My sister, I guess,” Killua leaned over the branch, his hair falling over the edge. “She’s nice. There are some nice officials.”

“You have a sister? I want to meet her!”

“Maybe, but only if she can come down here. I spent so much effort just getting away from my mother!”

“Ah…” Gon closed his eyes. “Maybe someday, then. You can introduce me to your parents!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Killua frowned. “Weren’t you listening?”

“I was! But maybe… I don’t know, it could be interesting!”

“Whatever you say, Gon.”

-

“Come here, Killua!”

Killua looked to his side, spotting Gon a short distance away. The two of them were in the middle of a meadow, tall grass swaying around them. Killua was laying on the ground, feeling the breeze run through the grass.

“Ugh, what is it?”

“Just come here!”

Killua pushed himself up, walking over to where Gon was standing, his hands behind his back. He smiled innocently, and Killua had learned that such a smile meant he was hiding something.

“What are you hiding this time?” Killua narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing!” Gon responded brightly. “I just found some pretty flowers.”

“And?” Killua raised an eyebrow, confused. 

“Hehe,” Gon pulled the flower out from behind him before leaning forward, tucking it behind Killua’s ear, letting his hand linger for a moment. “It’s the same color as your eyes! You look very nice, Killua!”

Killua froze, heat rising to his cheeks. “You dumbass! How can you just say that so casually?”

“What do you mean?”

“You usually compliment someone you like, you know?”

“Oh,” Gon blinked curiously. “But I like you, Killua!”

“No, not like a friend!” Killua brought his hands to his face, burying his face into his palms. “You say stuff like that to people you’re attracted to romantically!”

“I don’t know what that’s like, though,” Gon tilted his head.

“It’s like… you want to spend the rest of your life with them. You’d give up your life to protect them, and they make you happy when you’re around them, I guess.”

“I see,” Gon smiled slightly as Killua put his hands down. He reached out to straighten Killua’s sash. “I still think you look nice, Killua.”

Killua let his head drop onto Gon’s shoulder, mumbling something incoherent. “Hm?” Gon let his hands fall to his side.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Killua murmured.

Gon laughed, his voice carried away by the spring breeze.

-

“Gon, if I ever am taken away, don’t follow me, okay?”

“Killua?”

The two of them sat inside Gon’s room, on the bed against the window. Killua leaned against the windowsill, his hand on his cheek. “I told you before that I have a brother, right?”

Their beds were pushed together, half of the room left empty. A small lantern lit up the room, enveloping it in its golden light. Gon held his pillow in his arms, drops of water sliding off his hair. “Yeah, so?”

“He’s probably looking for me,” Killua sighed. “And he might bring me back to the heavens.”

“But you don’t like it there!” Gon frowned.

“Yeah, I don’t. Being here is nice.”

“There’s nothing you can do?”

Killua shook his head.

“That’s okay,” Gon smiled bitterly. “Then, until that day, we’ll do the most that we can.”

“Mm,” Killua smiled. 

“I’d fight your brother,” Gon said suddenly, looking at Killua. “For taking you away.”

“You’d lose in an instant,” Killua scoffed. “He’s way stronger than you.”

“Hmm,” Gon made a noise in annoyance. “Why would he want to take you back, anyway?”

“Probably so I can succeed my father,” Killua sighed. 

“Heaven seems strict.” 

“It is, you’re so lucky you don’t have to deal with all that crap.”

The door opened and Mito peeked her head in. “Boys, it’s time to go to sleep.”

“Okay,” they called in response as the woman closed the door behind her.

Gon tossed his outer robe onto the ground, moving to fluff the blanket on the bed. Killua leapt off, landing silently as he dropped his robe on top of Gon’s. “I’ll put out the light,” He walked to the other side of the room.

“Killua,” Gon called the other boy’s name.

“What?” Killua put out the light before walking back to the bed, pulling the blanket over his legs.

“Nevermind,” Gon looked away. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Killua tilted his head in confusion.

Silence settled over the dark room, but Killua did not sleep. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling, obscured by the shadows.  _ Time moves differently here, _ he thought to himself as he sighed.  _ I wonder how Alluka is doing. _

He looked at where Gon was sleeping, the other boy’s breathing slow and steady. Killua reached over, tucking a stray strand of Gon’s flattened hair behind his ear.  _ Sometimes,  _ he thought as Gon scrunched up his face for a second, before relaxing again.  _ I wish I was a human. _

Gon’s hand was by his pillow, palm up. Killua hesitantly put his fingers on Gon’s palm, surprised when Gon moved to lace their fingers together. “You’re not asleep, are you?” Killua asked.

Gon’s face morphed into a smile, and he opened his eyes. “I’m sorry!” He apologized, the smile still on his face. “You seemed very serious; I didn’t want to disturb you!”

Killua sighed, shaking his head. “Just go to sleep already.”

“Okay.”

Their hands stayed interlocked as they drifted off toward a peaceful sleep. An owl hooted in the distance before flying away. 

“Killua,” Gon whispered, and when the other boy didn’t respond, he continued. “I wish… we could be together forever, you know?”

Silence answered him, and Gon sighed quietly before closing his eyes.

-

“Killua!” Gon waved the other boy over. “Look, it’s an injured bird!”

“Oh,” Killua walked over, spotting the white-feathered bird in the grass. “Is it still alive?”

“I think so,” Gon picked it up carefully. “Let’s go see if we can treat it. Mito-san has some first aid stuff in the bathroom.”

“It’s just a bird,” Killua frowned. “Is it worth saving?”

“Of course! All beings deserve life.”

Killua trailed silently behind Gon as they returned to the house, Killua thinking about Gon’s words.  _ All beings deserve life?  _

Gon hummed quietly as they walked along the forest path. “Maybe it seems insignificant,” Gon said. “But in the eyes of the other, maybe then we’re doing something good. Kindness will always return, at least that’s what Mito-san says.”

Killua stopped walking, his arms still by his side. The wind caused his clothes to ruffle slightly, and made the grass sway. Gon turned around, seeing Killua a short distance away. “Killua?”

“Nothing,” Killua blinked, moving forward to stand next to Gon. “You’re right. Kindness will always return.”

The two of them entered the house, Mito greeting them as they lay the injured bird on the table, Gon disappearing for a moment. “A poor bird,” Mito ran her fingers along the bird’s wing. “At least it should heal quickly.”

“Yeah,” Killua watched the bird twitch feebly. “It could be really pretty.”

Mito nodded. “Magpies are extremely beautiful, especially in flight. I’m sure you’ll be able to see it someday.”

Gon returned with a small box in his hands, setting it on the table beside the bird. “Here, Killua, could you hold it down? I’ll wrap its wing.”

Killua nodded, moving to the bird’s side and pressing softly on its wing and body. His eyes widened at the glint that shined when he moved forward. Quickly, he pulled the metal out before hiding it in the palm of his hand, his motions fast enough not to be detected.

Gon carefully pulled out the bandage, pulling a short length of the material out and wrapping it around the bird’s wing. “There!” He grinned as he patted the bandage down. “I think it’ll take a few days to heal, though.”

“Mito-san,” Killua asked suddenly. “Do magpies usually come through here?”

“They don’t,” she shook her head. “It looks like this one came from a far distance away. Why?”

“Nothing,” Killua put on a smile. “I was just curious.”

Mito patted Killua’s shoulder. “Don’t worry too much, I’m sure it’ll be able to find its way back.”

Killua clenched his fist by his side. “I hope so.”

Gon picked up the bird, turning it over so it could hop around on the table. “Don’t use too much energy!” He laughed at the bird, who chirped at him in response. “Just wait a few days.”

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Killua turned around, heading toward the said room, not waiting for a response.

He shut the door quickly behind him, before unclenching his hand and examining the metal shard in his hand. It was stained with blood, but the metal piece was small. Killua tensed his muscles for a moment, the shard shaking in his grip. “Already?” He asked himself quietly. 

“Killua!” Gon’s voice came from outside the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

Killua tossed the metal shard out the window. “Yeah.”

-

The bird healed quickly, being able to fly after two days. Gon and Killua watched as the magpie stretched its wings, using Gon’s palm as a platform. It flapped its wings once, twice, before flying into the sky.

“Bye!” Gon called, a smile on his face. “I hope you’ll visit again!”

“It’s a bird,” Killua laughed. “Does it even understand what you’re saying?”

“Maybe,” Gon shrugged. “But it would be cool if it did! The bird said that it owed us its life, you know.”

“Huh? Do you understand bird or something?”

“Kind of, I guess?” Gon grinned. “It was pretty grateful, though.”

Killua rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

A feather drifted down from the sky, landing in Killua’s palm. “Killua,” Gon turned to his friend. “Did you know, when a feather falls out of the sky, it means good luck?”

“Really?” Killua raised an eyebrow. “That sounds pretty fake to me.”

“Well,” Gon closed Killua’s hand around the feather. “Then, I’ll wish for Killua’s good luck!”

“We don’t need luck, dumbass,” Killua turned his wrist over, dropping the feather into Gon’s hand. “You can have it.”

“Really?” Gon lifted the feather up, admiring it under the sunlight. “Thank you, Killua!”

“It’s nothing.”

-

“Killua,” Gon whispered. “Ki-llu-aaaaa…”

“Ugh, leave me alone,” Killua pulled the blanket up to his chin.

“But it’s morning already.”

“So? Let me sleep.”

Gon pouted, humming in discontent. He crawled over to Killua’s bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. 

“Killuaaaaaaaaa,” Gon called. “Wake up.”

“Noooo,” Killua squeezed his eyes shut. “Let me sleep a little longer.”

Gon leaned down, brushing their lips together. Killua’s eyes snapped open, a dark red blush blooming over his cheeks. “Gon! What-“

“Hehe,” Gon sat back on his heels, a small grin on his face. 

“What was that?” Killua’s voice was soft and low with a dangerous tone. 

“Um,” Gon tapped a finger against his chin. “A kiss?” 

“Oh?”

Gon’s smile faltered slightly, since Killua’s dark aura wasn’t going away. He sat still, waiting for the other’s response. Killua sat up slowly, his hair falling over his eyes. 

“Killu-” Gon’s voice was caught in his throat after he was pushed backward suddenly, his back landing on the soft mattress.

Killua kneeled over him, a devilish grin on his face. “Payback,” he said as he let his fingers run along Gon’s sides.

“Ah! Nooooo!” Gon gasped for air, unable to control his laughter as Killua tickled him. “I promise I won’t do it again!”

“Oh,” Killua stopped abruptly. “Why did you do it in the first place?”

“Eh?” Gon’s face was uncharacteristically pink. “It’s just…”

Gon laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Your lips looked soft... I just wanted to… test if my theory was true?”

Killua brought the back of his hand to his face, looking away. “Do friends do that kind of thing?”

“Maybe,” Gon shrugged. 

“It’s usually a lovers’ thing,” Killua pointed out. “We’re too young to be lovers.”

“Best friends, then?”

“Sure,” Killua extended his arms, squishing Gon’s face. “But, tell me next time if you’re going to do that.”

“O-hay,” Gon mumbled.

The two of them stayed in the room for a little while longer, talking about their plans for the day. Sunlight streamed into the room, making dust particles dance in the rays of light. 

Mito was waiting in the main room when they walked out, greeting the two boys with a smile. They prayed before eating, a ritual that Killua had gotten used to. Unless the boys got up earlier than Mito, she would cook breakfast for them before they headed out for the day.

“We’ll be coming back late!” Gon said as he and Killua headed toward the door.

“Make sure to be safe!” She called after them, watching as the two boys left for the outdoors.

-

“Do you ever miss being in heaven?” Gon lifted his palm up toward the sky.

The two of them were laying on the grass, on a hill a short distance away from Gon’s house. The sun had set a few hours ago, and left a trail of stars in its wake. The stars glittered softly, bright, blinking white lights in the distance.

“Not really,” Killua turned to look at Gon, who was still looking at the sky. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Gon sighed. “Would you rather be there than here?”

“No.”

“You didn’t even think about it!”

“I don’t have to,” Killua scoffed. “Heaven’s full of stuck up people. They make you abide to their laws and then force you to listen to them, ugh. I’d rather stay here. Not to mention, my family is annoying as hell.”

“Is it true that each heavenly official is a star?” Gon traced an outline in the sky. “Mito-san told me that they were.”

“Yeah. That’s why it’s such a big deal when new officials are appointed or promoted. Their star becomes brighter. And when someone dies, their star disappears.”

“That means your star isn’t there anymore, is it?”

Killua shook his head. “It’s gone. But my family’s cluster is still there, somewhere.”

“Which group is it?” Gon looked up curiously.

Killua moved to sit next to Gon, placing his hand around Gon’s and curling Gon’s fingers to form a pointer. “That one,” he pulled Gon’s hand lightly. “There’s seven stars now, instead of eight.”

“Oh,” Gon breathed out, letting his head rest on Killua’s shoulder, bringing his hand down to his side. “It’s still pretty.”

“I guess, from here,” Killua agreed. “It’s much less pretty up there.”

“I don’t think so,” Gon smiled, reaching for Killua’s hand. “You’re from up there, but you’re really pretty.”

“You-!” Killua looked away, thankful for the night for covering his burning cheeks. “I can’t get over how shameless you are.”

Gon laughed, squeezing Killua’s hand. “Killua, I really like being with you.”

“What is with you being so embarrassing all of a sudden?”

“I don’t… know when you’ll leave,” Gon said quietly. “I don’t want to regret not doing something before then.”

Killua brought their intertwined hands up, pressing his lips against the back of Gon’s hand. “I don’t, either.”

They watched the stars for a while longer, before deciding to return to the house. 

-

It happened too soon. “How did you find me?”

“A fallen star is easy to track,” his brother’s voice was calm. 

Gon’s arm was up, blocking Killua from moving forward. “Who are you?”

“You haven’t told your human friend about me?” 

“No, I haven’t,” Killua spat. “You don’t deserve recognition.”

“Now, that’s rude,” he tilted his head to one side. “Then, I will introduce myself. I am Illumi, Kil’s older brother.”

Gon’s eyes were narrowed, his posture tense. “What do you want with Killua?”

“To bring him back,” Illumi said simply, his eyes devoid of emotion. “Mother’s been worried.”

“Bullshit. Mother doesn’t care about me. She only cares about my reputation.”

“Don’t be like that,” Illumi chided. “We all miss you.”

“I’m not going to fall for that,” Killua retorted. “Besides, being here is nice.”

“Oh no, you’ve grown accustomed to the human world,” Illumi sighed. “Guess I have no choice then. I’ll kill your friend here, and take you back to the heavens.”

Killua’s eyes widened, fear causing him to be rooted to the spot. “Killua?” Gon looked at him, worry and fear in his eyes. 

“Don’t,” Killua murmured softly, pushing Gon’s arm down. “Don’t follow me, okay?”

“But-!”

“Just listen to me!”

Gon shut his mouth, shooting a glare at the other man who stood with a pleased look on his face. “You’ve grown, Kil,” Illumi clapped his hands together. “Let’s go, now.”

Killua turned to Gon for a second, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. “I’ll return soon, I promise,” he whispered before walking to his brother’s side, throwing one last glance at Gon.

Before Gon could open his mouth, the two disappeared in a flash, only leaving a gust of wind. He stood there quietly as his clothes ruffled in the wind, the feather chain around his neck rising slightly before falling back onto his chest. 

He walked back along the forest path, constantly looking behind him before realizing that Killua was gone. Although Killua’s footsteps never made any sounds, the forest seemed a bit too quiet as he walked home. 

“Gon?” Mito looked up from where she was washing the dishes. “You’re back early, what happened? Where’s Killua?”

“He got taken away,” Gon looked at the floor, his fists clenched by his side. “By his brother, apparently.”

Mito crossed the room in a few strides, putting her hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay,” she reassured him. “I’m sure he’ll come back.”

“He didn’t want to go,” Gon leaned into his aunt’s touch. “What if he doesn’t return?”

A short moment of silence passed between them, and Mito let out a sigh. “You want to go after him, don’t you?”

“Huh?” Gon looked up. “But Killua told me not to go after him!”

“I can see it in your eyes,” Mito smiled fondly. “I’ve raised you for so many years, do you really think I can’t read your emotions?”

Gon opened his mouth but closed it after a second. “I guess,” he nodded slightly. 

“Then you should go.”

“But how? Killua lives in the heavens! I can’t follow him up there…”

“Come,” Mito led Gon to her room. “I have something for you.”

She opened her door, revealing a quilt that reached the floor. It was dark blue, woven with golden threads that resembled stars. 

“I don’t think you remember,” Mito said as she took the quilt off the rack, placing it around Gon’s shoulders. “But when you were young, you saved a small foxbear.”

“Mito-san?” 

“Listen, Gon,” Mito continued. “I’m not… really your aunt. I’m a celestial spirit, someone like Killua. The foxbear wished for your protection after you saved it.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Gon asked desperately. 

“Because it’s time for you to go to him. I’ve sewed my life force into the quilt; you can follow him to the heavens. It’s time for both of us to go.”

Mito smiled, looking up toward the sky. “I’ll see you soon. Be safe, Gon.”

Gon couldn’t say anything before she disappeared, leaving him alone with Mito’s quilt around his shoulders.  _ First Killua, then Mito-san? She was acting weird before she left… _

He walked outside slowly, his eyes cast toward the ground.  _ Will I ever see either of them again? _

The quilt started to float gently, and Gon felt his body being carried into the air. He looked down, seeing the house he had lived in becoming smaller and smaller. 

“Thank you!” He called out, not sure where his voice would go. “Thank you for taking care of me! I will miss you all!”

A breeze blew through the trees, and a foxbear looked up curiously from the ground. The water rushed on, small waves lapping against the shore. 

His head started to feel light, and before long his vision blacked out. 

-

“Is he dead?”

“I don’t think so.”

“How else would a human be in heaven, then?”

Gon blinked open his eyes slowly. His eyes adjusted to the bright light, seeing two men a short distance away. “Ah, he’s awake.”

A man with short blond hair wore a patterned robe, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “How are you feeling?” The other man, who had a simple black robe, asked. 

“Okay…?” Gon sat up slowly. “Where am I?”

The man with the patterned robe handed Gon the quilt Mito sewed for him. “You’re at heaven’s gates.”

“Really?” Gon broke into a hopeful smile, clutching his quilt. “Can I see Killua?”

“Killua?”

“You don’t mean… Killua Zoldyck, do you?”

“Huh?” Gon tilted his head. “I don’t know…”

“What does he look like?” The plain-robed asked. 

“He has snow-white hair! And, his eyes are a really pretty blue!”

“It  _ is  _ Killua Zoldyck…”

“What other Killua is there?” The blonde man turned to Gon. “Sorry for being rude; we haven’t even introduced ourselves. I’m Kurapika, and this is Leorio.”

“I’m Gon,” Gon stuck out his hand, smiling when Kurapika shook it. 

“Killua… his family is very prestigious. He lives very far away, and his family grounds are isolated,” Kurapika said. 

“That’s okay,” Gon tilted his head. “He’s my best friend! I’m going to go see him.”

“Best friend?” Leorio gaped. “No way!”

“What do you mean?” Gon asked. “He’s really nice!”

Kurapika smiled slightly. “You’re a nice kid. I’ll accompany you, if you’d like.”

“Ah, thank you!” Gon swung his legs over the bedside, standing up. “Leorio-san, will you come with us too?”

“If you insist,” he huffed, although there was a small smile on his face. 

-

“Killua’s family is beyond those gates,” Kurapika said, pointing at the tall iron gates that loomed in front of them. 

“I’ll go myself, then,” Gon smiled. “Thank you, Kurapika, Leorio-san!”

“It’s not a problem,” Kurapika sighed. “Make sure to take care of yourself, Gon.”

“I will!” Gon pushed open the gates, the smoke swallowing him as he walked inward. 

It was eerily quiet as he walked forward on the line parh, no lively chirping of birds or scuttling of squirrels. 

Gon moved forward slowly, unsure what would happen if he misstepped. A few minutes after wandering down the road, he heard heavy footsteps that gradually grew louder. 

“Watch it!” A voice called from the fog. “Slow down, Mike!”

Gon stood still, waiting for the large thing, Mike, to run into him. But that moment never came, and a moment later, a large dog appeared from the mist. 

It noticed Gon and started toward him, only to stop a few steps later. A person was beneath the massive animal, an arm outstretched. 

“Gon?”

“Killua?” Gon gasped, breaking into a run. 

“Gon!” Killua’s eyes widened as the shorter boy neared him. “I told you not to come!”

“But…” Gon threw his arms around Killua’s neck, the other quickly wrapping his arms around Gon’s waist. “I missed you, Killua.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Killua said, hugging Gon a little tighter. “But you have to go before my brother finds you.”

“Illumi?” 

“Mm.”

Gon let go of Killua, the two of them standing face to face. “Hehe,” Gon grinned, and Killua tilted his head.

“What?”

“You seemed mad, but you aren’t forcing me to leave.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you here,” Killua frowned, lacing his fingers together. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m not weak,” Gon retorted.

“I didn’t say that.”

Killua’s tone was even, but Gon could detect the faint traces of worry and fear behind his voice. “My brother is stronger than you think,” Killua said. “You’d be powerless against him.”

Gon stuck out his tongue. “I’d like to see him try. What kind of brother forces their own sibling to do what they want?”

“Mine, apparently,” Killua said dryly. “Let’s move, it’s easy to spot intruders on the path.”

Killua held out his hand, and Gon placed his hand over his. They walked slowly through the fog, off the trail and into the forest that surrounded the place. “Let’s climb a tree,” Killua suggested. “You can see more from up there.”

“I’ll race you to the top,” Gon grinned, Killua matching his expression.

“You’re on!”

-

“Do you think your brother can find us up here?” Gon asked, sitting on top of one of the highest branches.

“Probably,” Killua looked up at the mountain. “He finds me easily enough.”

After climbing up the tree, Gon learned that not only did Killua live in an extremely large mansion, but also his family’s property contained an entire mountain, and the surrounding forest. 

“Killu-” Gon turned to face his friend, only to see him replaced by the figure of another person.

“I didn’t think you could even make this far,” Illumi’s voice was flat, with a hint of surprise. “Humans usually are not allowed to ascend.”

“And?” Gon said defensively. “There’s always going to be exceptions.”

“Perhaps.” 

Illumi’s eyes were blank, devoid of emotion. He drew a circular pin from his robes. “But, you are not welcome here.”

Gon frowned as Illumi drew a line between Gon and himself. A rift opened, filled with stars and empty sky, and Gon felt himself falling backward. “Don’t come back,” Illumi’s voice surrounded him as he started to fall.

“Gon!” Killua’s voice called after him, but he couldn’t feel his body as he fell into the abyss.

He heard wind howling as Killua and Illumi’s figures grew smaller, and the sheer impact of the wind against his back caused him to choke.

The clouds parted as he was forced out, his body hitting the ground a few minutes later. Gon coughed up a bit of blood, red pools staining his green robe. He lay still, looking up at the sky. A bird chirped quietly by his side, and the sound of rushing water filled his ears.

“Gon?” A voice next to him sounded surprised, and Gon shifted his gaze to see Kurapika standing over him.

“Kurapika?” Gon asked. “Am I not in the human world?”

“You are,” Kurapika bent down, lifting the boy up. “What happened?”

“Illumi,” Gon spat, coughing more blood onto the grass. 

“I told you to be careful,” Kurapika sighed. 

“I’m fine,” Gon wiped the blood away from the side of his mouth. “It doesn’t hurt too bad.”

“You’re insane. You have to rest a little bit.”

Gon exhaled, closing his eyes. “But Killua…”

“Illumi won’t harm Killua,” Kurapika reassured him. “You have time. Besides, time moves a little bit differently in the heavens does it down on the human world.”

Gon was asleep by the time Kurapika finished his sentence, and the heavenly official sighed, picking up the boy. “It’s not as if Killua won’t be looking for you,” he murmured, bringing Gon into a shelter.

Kurapika sat next to Gon as the younger boy slept, idly playing with a few stalks of grass. A bird landed closeby, ruffling its feathers as it approached the two of them. The bird didn’t seem to be scared; rather, it seemed that its goal was to get to them.

“Who are you?” Kurapika raised an eyebrow, one hand on his wooden swords. 

The bird tilted its head, stretching its wings before hopping closer.  _ Animals don’t usually approach humans,  _ Kurapika mused.  _ Does it owe him a favor? _

Gon shifted in his sleep, mumbling something that vaguely resembled Killua’s name.  _ I don’t think he would mind. _

“If you’re here to repay a debt,” Kurapika spoke slowly to the black and white bird. “I think… Gon would want to see Killua.”

The bird chirped twice before turning around and flying into the sky. Kurapika sighed, hoping that the bird understood what he said.  _ Although, how would that bird know who Gon or Killua are?  _

-

“Why won’t you let me go?”

“It’s dangerous outside, you should know that.”

Killua huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been to the human world already! It’s not as bad as you make it seem.”

“You can never be too careful,” his father pointed out. “What if someone were to kill you?”

“You know that won’t happen,” Killua rolled his eyes. “Just let me go. I won’t ask for anything else.”

“No. There are too many risks that could put you in danger.”

“And? What are you going to do about it?”

Silva let out a heavy sigh. “There is nothing that can be done, which is why I would prefer you to stay up here.”

“It’s not like I’m going to go attack someone,” Killua scuffed the ground. “I just want to see Gon.”

“Does he matter to you that much?” Silva shifted from where he was sitting.

Killua nodded wordlessly, keeping his gaze trained on the floor. “Just one day would be enough. Think of it like a birthday present.”

“Fine,” Silva raised his head, motioning for his son to come over. “Once a year, on your birthday, you will be allowed to cross to the human world.”

“Really?” Killua looked up with excitement. 

“Yes.”

Killua bowed, saying a hurried “thank you” before rushing out the door, the metal slamming behind him as he left. “Why did you let him do that?” Illumi asked, stepping out of the shadows.

“Killua won’t do anything he doesn’t like if he is forced to,” Silva reasoned. “Perhaps I should let him be free for a little bit. He will return though, I’m sure of it. Because he is my son.”

-

_ How many months has it been? _ Gon rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Kurapika had returned to the heavens, and Gon was left alone in a secluded forest. Mito was gone as well, and Gon had no idea where to look for her.

But he wasn’t alone; the foxbear that stayed by his house had wandered to where he currently stayed, and Gon played with him whenever the foxbear would visit.

There were some people who had come into the forest, although he never really grew attached to them, since he knew that they would all leave. Life was quiet, usually filled Gon hunting for fish or the foxbear playing in the grasses.

The routine became cyclic as he started to lose track of days and weeks, Gon losing himself to the roar of time. There was a day when a young girl (he found out later that she was actually not young at all) found him in the forest, bringing him back to her own home.

Her name was Biscuit, or Bisky, and she taught Gon how to live a life with other humans, instead of in isolation. There were customs that he had to adjust to, and he learned to read. She was strict but kind in her own way, and he passed many weeks living in her home.

“Heaven? You must be crazy,” Bisky patted his back when he asked about it. “You’re already lucky to have been able to go once. It’s quite rare for humans to make it up there.”

Gon sighed as he folded his arms on the table, wearing modern clothes that clung to his arms. “I used to have a friend named Killua,” he told her. “He lives up there.”

“Oh, Killua!” Bisky clapped her hands together. “He’s the son of the famous Silva Zoldyck, right? Their family holds an extravagant festival for their son every year. We celebrate it too.”

“Really?” Gon blinked in surprise.  _ The humans know about Killua too? _

“Of course! We always throw celebrations for the gods, since they are the ones who bless us with good years and fortune. Ever since the humans learned about the presence of the gods, they have done so. Apparently the gods used to threaten the humans too! But we have become more accepting toward their weird ways. It’s actually not rare for heavenly officials to visit our world in disguise as a human.”

“I see…” Gon muttered, his brain being fried by Bisky’s words. 

“The festival is actually coming up soon; tonight, actually. Do you want to go? I think it’ll be a fun experience, especially since you’ve never been to one before.”

“I’d love to,” Gon smiled. “Do you think Killua will come too?”

“Maybe,” Bisky shrugged. “I’m not one to pick out gods from their disguises.”

Bisky disappeared into a different room, and Gon heard a loud slam before she reappeared, looking hurried. “Oh, Gon, I forgot. I only have girl’s traditional clothes. Do you want to go out and buy some clothes for you?”

Gon thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. “I’m not too good with the concept of money.”

“I see,” Bisky offered him a small smile. “Let’s see if I have anything that fits you.”

“Is the festival the reason why there’s so many people outside?” Gon asked as they passed by a window, seeing strings of lanterns being hung up on the streets. 

“Mhm,” Bisky hummed as she opened her closet. “Since there aren’t too many festivals in a year, each one is pretty big.”

“Oh…” Gon watched the people out on the streets in wonder. 

There were little kids running around, flying kites in the sky. Street vendors were putting up signs, and others were preparing food in their stalls.Joyous sounds filled the streets, and Gon smiled slightly before turning back to Bisky.

The woman held a green kimono in her hands, the cloth patterned with bamboo stalks at the bottom. “Do you like this one? It kind of matches your hair.”

“It’s really pretty!” Gon exclaimed. “And you have more of them?”

“Yep,” Bisky grinned. “Here, let’s put this on you.”

Bisky left the room to let Gon put on the kimono before coming back to tie the sash around his waist. “How does it feel?”

Gon stood in front of the mirror, turning around a few times. “It’s very restricting,” he noted. “But it feels nice. Thank you, Bisky!”

“It’s no problem!” She said proudly. “Once the sun sets, that’s when the real festival will start. For now, let’s eat some food!”

-

“There’s so many people,” Gon commented as they walked down the streets. 

Red lanterns were hung from rooftops, casting a rosy hue on the streets. Couples held hands as they ate candied apples, and groups of kids huddled around a basin of water. 

“Of course!” Bisky bought a plate of warm food, handing a piece to Gon. “This is what all festivals are like! Actually, the new year festival is even bigger.”

The moon shined brightly in the sky, the stars glittering like diamonds. “Gon, you can go explore if you want,” Bisky gave him a knowing smile.  _ It’s okay if you want to leave,  _ was left unsaid. 

“Okay!” Gon waved at her, heading in the opposite direction.

He headed toward the forest, away from the bright lights and loud crowds. “Wah!” He stepped backward when a bird suddenly appeared in front of him. “Oh, it’s you!”

The magpie chirped and landed on Gon’s palm. “What is it?” Gon tilted his head. “Is your wing okay now?”

There was no response, but the bird started flapping its wings. “You want me to follow you?”

It made a jerky, nodding gesture, and Gon smiled. “Okay, sure. Oh, did I tell you, I kept your feather! Look,” Gon fished the feather necklace from around his neck. “Mito-san said that they mean good luck.”

Gon talked idly as he followed the bird out to a cliff. “Is this it?” Gon looked over the edge, seeing the bright festival lights down below. “Wow, the view is really nice up here!”

A cold breeze caused the treetops to sway gently, making Gon shiver slightly. The bird had perched on Gon’s shoulder, and Gon gazed wordlessly out over the cliff. He stood there for a few minutes, until the bird started to chirp excitedly. Gon looked up, his eyes widening.

From the sky, a faint line of silver started to snake downward. He watched as it started to descend, the line becoming thicker as it got closer, until Gon realized that it was not a line, but instead a flight of stairs.

Birds flew toward the staircase, glowing brightly as they joined it, forming steps that gradually headed toward the cliff Gon was standing on. Gon turned his head to watch the magpie on his shoulder fly toward it as well, becoming the final stair that connected the skies to the cliff.

Gon followed the stairs with his eyes, until he saw something, rather, someone, at the top. He didn’t move as the figure started to walk down, until the outline of their shadow became clear.

He tripped on his shoes but ran up the glowing stairs quickly, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. “Killuaaaaaaa!” He screamed as he stumbled up the stairs.

Killua stopped in front of Gon, a grin on his face. “Yo, Gon! Eh? Why are you crying?”

“I thought I wouldn’t see you again!” Gon’s voice was choked by his sobs.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Killua used his thumb to wipe away Gon’s tears before cupping his cheek. “I told you I’d come back, didn’t I? Although, it’s only for today.”

“That’s okay,” Gon mumbled, putting his hand around Killua’s. “One day is enough.”

“I’ll come back every year, though,” Killua promised. “Ah, stop crying! You’re staining your clothes.”

“I’m just so happy,” Gon breathed out. 

“We only have today,” Killua said suddenly, a glint in his eyes. 

“Huh?” Gon asked before feeling his body being lifted from under him. 

Killua stepped forward, his arms under Gon’s knees and back, to the edge of the flight of stairs. “Let’s have some fun!”

“Wha- Killua!” Gon shouted as Killua jumped, feeling the wind under him.

“Trust me!” Killua yelled over the wind. “You’ll be fine!”

Gon leaned against Killua’s chest as they fell through the sky, laughter bubbling in his throat. They landed soon after, Killua letting Gon stand back up. “One day,” Gon repeated slowly after catching his breath.

“Mhm.”

“We’ll make it the best day of the year!” Gon grinned, pulling Killua toward the festival. 

Killua let himself be tugged forward, a smile on his face. “Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if it seemed a little rushed, ive been writing for so long i dont know whats happening anymore LOL  
come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/snoflakesun)!


End file.
